1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piezoceramic valve plate as a flexural resonator, the valve plate having a carrier plate and on one side or on both sides silvered piezoceramic plates held by a binding layer. Said valve plate is designed for a low-pressure injection valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of prior art valve plates of this type the carrier plate consists of metal, particularly brass, steel, or the like. The piezoceramic plates are fastened by a binding layer consisting of an adhesive substance. Inter alia it is the function of the adhesive substance to compensate the very different coefficients of expansion between the metallic carrier and the ceramic plate. However, the binding layer consisting of an adhesive substance is adapted to fulfill this function only to a limited extent if the temperature of application is high.
In the case of vehicle-technical applications when the valve plate is utilized for a fuel injection valve the temperature range of application is between -30.degree. C. to +80.degree. C.